


Interloper

by Retroblaster



Category: I Feel Sick, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Homophobia, Reader-Insert, Sleazy Douchebag, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retroblaster/pseuds/Retroblaster
Summary: Your one night out on the town and this Sleazebag was going to try and ruin it for you...





	Interloper

**Author's Note:**

> in·ter·lop·er \ ˌin-tər-ˈlō-pər , ˈin-tər-ˌlō- \ noun : one that interlopes: such as a : an illegal or unlicensed trader b : one that intrudes in a place or sphere of activity

You had done it. I wasn’t easy... but you had managed to drag Devi away from her latest art project for a night of fun. You hadn’t had a chance to hang out with the artist in forever and, even if it was only for one night, you were going to make it worth it.

Currently you were sitting in a night club with the aesthetic woman enjoying the loud music and the dark atmosphere. You were about to take another drink of your fruity alcoholic beverage but noticed your glass was empty. Just as your were about to lean in and tell her that you were going to get another drink you notice a large man sauntering up towards your table. Your Trashy Man Senses™ were tingling and you just knew he was bad news. 

“Would you like to dance?” The sleazy man asked slinking up to your table—he was obviously talking to you companion if the way he was eyeing her like a piece of meat was anything to go by.  
“I’d rather not.” Devi grumbled, pulling her drink closer to her in what you assumed to be an attempt to keep it from being ruffy-ed. It seemed that she was just as annoyed by the sleazebag as you were.  
“Oh c’mon, one dance won’t hurt ya.” The greasy man pressed. You growled at your unwanted guest in warning. He spared you a quick glance before returning his attention to Devi.

“Why don’t you ditch your little friend here and come sit with me?”  
“She obviously doesn’t want to dance, so leave her alone, jackass.” You snarl. The man finally turned his attention to you, a sneer warping his already unsightly face.  
“It’s none of your business, so you best stay out of it, bitch.”

Your face flushed with anger and before the horrid man can ask Devi to dance again you grab her, pulling her close and crash your lips to hers.  
After several seconds you pulled away and grin triumphantly at the interloper. “I think it is my fucking business since she’s my fucking girlfriend.” You counterclaim, wrapping you arm possessively around the pail woman’s waist for added emphasis.

The revolting man looked horrified for a second before his sneer returned. “’S’fine, I don’t want to dance with a fag anyway!” he spat before storming away from your small table. 

You foul mood instantly lifted as the man fled and you can’t help but grin over at Devi.  
“You handled that like a pro.” She said a bit flatly, probably still a bit miffed at the man’s interruption of her one night out.  
“I’ve had practice.” You say with a laugh. “But I don’t think I’ve got the kissing part down yet, maybe we should practice some more~”


End file.
